A Day of Rest
by Random Rabbid
Summary: Everyone needs a day of rest, and someone thinks Monty needs one.


_**Rwby is owned by Roosterteeth**_

_**I own Nothing!**_

The first thing he saw was darkness. It smothered him like a blanket: warm and comforting. He couldn't move. He couldn't even muster the strength to try. He could barely keep his eyes open. They felt as if they were weighed down by anvils.

Then, he saw the light. It bathed him in it's golden glow, and filled him with energy. He found himself reaching for the light, desperately trying to grasp hold of that spectacular glow. He struggled, he felt like he was swimming through tar, but he kept going. He heard a voice in the void, calling out.

" o y u " The voice was garbled and broken, it couldn't be understood.

He kept fighting towards the light, and as he did so images flashed through his mind. Fuzzy, broken and indecipherable; yet they filled him with a sense of fond nostalgia.

"M n y Ou " The voice spoke again this time clearer...It sounded familiar.

As he continued to struggle towards the light, the voice became clearer and clearer, he could almost make out what it was saying! He was almost at the light! The voice shouted out-!

* * *

**MONTY OUM!**

Monty sat up, startled by the shout. Looking for the source of the shout, he realized he was sitting at a desk in what appeared to be an office of some sort. Someone clearing their throat, indicated that the person who shouted was to his left. Standing not two feet from the desk he was sitting at, was a man. Monty felt the strange haze that had settled on his mind begin to lift as he realized he recognized this man!

From where he was sitting, Monty saw that man was wearing an unzipped black suit over a black button vest, and a pair of dark green pants. He had a mop of gray hair on his head and his eyes are a pale brown. His most distinctive features however, were his shaded green spectacles, and an emerald green scarf that had a cross emblem stitched into the front.

It was then that Monty realized who was standing in front of him.

"Ozzy!" Monty cried as he stood up to greet his friend and boss, straightening the papers on his desk as he did so.

Ozpin, however was more interested on Monty's face.

"Monty, when did you go to bed?" Ozpin asked looking at the monstrous bags under younger mans eyes.

"Um? I don't know, 3 AM maybe?" Monty said, trying to stifle a yawn.

*Sigh* "Monty, It's 8:30 in the morning and from the work you have strewn about you had to have been working at least an hour before dozing off again."Ozpin said, looking at the lesson plans and visual aids littering the desk. "This is the third day in a row, you can't keep doing this." Ozpin scolded, as he watched the younger man finish off what appeared to be his second cup of coffee.

"Well, the new students will be arriving tomorrow and I wanted everything perfect for the new term." Monty argued, hoping to explain his efforts.

"Which is exactly why I'm ordering you to take the day off and rest." Ozpin spoke in a commanding voice, leaving no room for argument. "I know you take your duties as both a Teacher and a Huntsman very seriously, but it won't matter how perfect your lesson plan is if you sleep through the whole first day of classes like you did last year." Ozpin pointed out, chuckling at Monty Oums look of embarrassment.

"Fine, you win, I'll get some rest!" Monty said walking towards the door, as he did. Ozpin followed him out, nodded his head in parting to his friend, and went towards his office.

As he walked back towards his room Monty looked out on the sun rising over Beacon Academy and he couldn't help but think one thing.

"Maybe a day of rest isn't a bad idea, because I've got this strange feeling...that things are about to get a lot more exciting around here."

* * *

_So...I haven't posted anything in a little over seven years...That's not good._

_This is a sort of tribute to the amazing Monty Oum who has died. He is the amazing mind behind RWBY and he will be sorely missed._

_This is just a little story I whipped up based on an idea that had actually been rummaging around my head for a few days. I decided to at least use the idea to make something for the genius who made the source material.  
_

_The basic premise was originally going to be Gavin ending up in RWBY...somehow ( I hadn't worked out how). He would also not remember or have come from before RWBY...I quickly threw the idea out because a lot of it was pretty bad except for a few throwaway jokes. (mostly just jokes about how everyone sounds like someone he knows.) Who knows maybe Ill come back to the idea later._

_So here's a (Hopefully) decent tribute story for Monty Oum, may he rest in peace._


End file.
